a Couple
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, sepasang gantungan handphone  BL. Don't Like Don't Read


"…." = Talk

Italic = Mind

Cerita berdasarkan manga yang author sendiri lupa judul sama penulisnya.

**Enjoy!**

"Kemari!"

Aku mengikutinya sambil menunduk. Mencoba mengacuhkan pandangan orang disekitar yang memandang kami dengan tatapan aneh. Lebih tepatnya kearah tangan kami –yang bergandengan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap tidak senang kearahku ketika aku melepas genggamannya. Aku hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap balik kearahnya. Mataku bergerak gelisah ke kiri dan kekanan, sepertinya ia mengerti, ia mendorongku masuk ke sebuah toko setelah melayangkan deathglare kepada siapa saja yang tadi menatap kami dengan pandangan melecehkan.

"Selamat datang di toko kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pelayan menyambut kami ramah.

"Aku mau mengambil pesananku," Sasuke menyerahkan sesuatu yang mirip struk kepada si pelayan.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Si pelayan berbalik kedalam. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Silahkan, Tuan," si pelayan menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memeriksa isinya, sebuah gantungan hp berbentuk rubah api berekor sembilan.

Eh? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan benda ini, itu kan-

"Untukmu,"

"Hah?"

"Sama seperti punyaku,"

Ditangannya, tergenggam sebuah handphone, dengan gantungan yang sama, Kyuubi.

_Sasuke, bahkan dia memberikanku gantungan hp yang sama persis seperti miliknya._

**-A COUPLE-**

**-a sasuNaru fanfiction-**

**All character is belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

Bel terakhir baru saja berbunyi. Haah…akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga. Aku mulai merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Tak sengaja tanganku menyentuh sesuatu.

_Ah, gantungan pemberian Sasuke. Aku mengamatinya sejenak. Benar-benar sama persis. Cantik, padahal waktu itu dia bilang hanya ada satu karena dipesan secara khusus. Jadi, sekarang didunia ini hanya ada dua? Dan hanya kami yang punya? ini terlalu spesial_.

Tanpa perintah otakku memutar ingatan ketika kami pulang dari pesta kelulusan kakak kelas. Waktu itu, saking lelahnya, kami tak mengganti pakaian kami dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur masing-masing. Kami tinggal dalam satu kamar di asrama sekolah. Aku sudah hampir terlelap ketika itu.

"Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Aku terbelalak. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kubalikkan tubuhku kearahnya, dari atas tempat tidurnya, dia menatapku. Aku menatap balik kearahnya, terdiam. Sasuke sepertinya menunggu sesuatu keluar dari mulutku., aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mulutku kelu. Hingga Sasuke sadar aku takkan pernah mengatakan apapun. Dia berbalik mematikan lampunya dan tidur menghadap tembok. Menyisakan aku dan sedikit sesak didadaku.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke Shibuya? Sai bilang dia baru saja janjian untuk pergi dengan siswi asrama putri kesana, dan katanya dia boleh membawa teman. Hah, bagaimana?"

Suara Kiba mengembalikanku dari lamunan. Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ternyata dia sedang menatap kearahku.

"Aku pergi, hanya jika Naruto ikut pergi," katanya tanpa melepas kontak mata denganku.

_Apa?_

"Jadi bagaimana, Naruto? Kau ikut kan?" Kiba menatapku kini.

Aku bingung, mencoba menatap Sasuke meminta petunjuk. Tapi dia tetap diam, menatapku dalam. Aku menoleh kepada yang lain, mereka semua menatap dengan harapan yang besar.

"Umm, kalau kalian semua ikut, aku…"

"Yeay! Bagus, Naruto!" mereka saling berhigh five. Aku ikut tersenyum. Namun senyumku pudar ketika tatapanku bertemu iris onyx Sasuke. Dia menatapku tajam.

_Apa dia marah? Kupikir dia tadi ingin- argh! Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti Sasuke?_

Pada akhirnya kami disini, didalam kereta menuju Shibuya. Aku masih menunduk, sesekali mencuri pandang kesamping, dimana Sasuke berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Didepanku Kiba dan Sai tengah asyik tertawa dengan tiga orang gadis dari siswi asrama putri. Mereka tampak akrab. Aku kembali menatap kearah Sasuke.

_Sasuke, ingin sekali aku menggapainya, namun apakah bisa? _Aku menatap tangannya_, tangan itu, bisakah aku genggam? Aku terlalu takut. Kami ini, sama-sama laki-laki, bukan?_

"-to, Naruto!"

"Eh?" salah satu dari tiga siswi tadi tengah berada didepanku. Seorang gadis manis berambut sewarna bubblegum yang kalau tidak salah bernama Sakura.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu? Ayo kita bertukar nomor," dia telah menyiapkan ponselnya.

"Oh, um, sebentar," aku mengambil ponselku yang berada didalam tas.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak ada gantungannya?" Sakura mengamati ponselku.

_Gantungan?_ Aku teringat gantungan kyuubi-ku yang ku taruh di tempat pensil. Sebenarnya ingin kupakai tadi, tapi tak jadi. Aku takut itu hilang.

"Kasihan sekali kan, ponselmu kesepian,"

Aku hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Begini saja, kuberikan punyaku satu untukmu,"

Eh? Sakura sekarang sedang berusaha membuka kait salah satu tali gantungannya.

"Ti-tidak usah, Sakura. Aku sudah mempunyai gantungan yang ingin aku pakai," aku mengacak-acak tasku, kemudian mengambil gantungan Kyuubi dan segera memasangnya. Aku tersenyum, _ini apa memang kyuubi benar-benar cantik? Atau karena ini pemberian Sasuke?_

"Tapi yang ini sudah aku lepas, kalau begitu kau pakai saja lagi, bukankah makin banyak gantungannya jadi makin bagus?" Sakura menyodorkan gantungan sabit perak yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen kecil. Tampak sangat lucu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sakura. Buatku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup," aku memandangi kyuubi, dan aku sadar, _aku tak perlu yang lain lagi. Karena tak akan ada yang lebih spesial dari ini._

"Oh, kalau begitu ya sudah," Sakura kembali mengaitkan sabit peraknya.

Aku sedikit merasa tidak enak. "Gomenne, Sakura-Chan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun, tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, jadi berapa nomormu?"

Sakura kembali bergabung bersama Kiba dan Sai setelah kami bertukar nomor ponsel. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, aku menengok kearah samping. Sasuke menatapku, tak lagi menatap keluar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela, dengan pandangan lurus kearahku. _Apalagi ini? Apa ia melihatku memakai kyuubi? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi? Tapi pandangannya biasa, apa aku bisa mengartikan ini sebagai sesuatu yang baik? Kau yang terlalu rumit atau aku yang terlalu bodoh, Suke? Aku ingin bisa mengerti tentang dirimu._

Kereta berhenti. Kami terdorong arus penumpang yang juga ingin berhenti di Shibuya.

"Argh,"

"Hey!"

"Ah, gomenn,"

"Minggir,"

"Pelan-pelan,"

Aku merasa ditarik seseorang. Sai?

"Huft, Shibuya cukup ramai," kami berhasil berkumpul tak jauh dari pintu kereta. Membiarkan orang lain berjalan terlebih dahulu menunggu jalan tak terlalu sesak.

"Eh, dimana Sasuke?"

Ah? Aku memutar kepalaku, benar. Sasuke tidak ada, _dia dimana?_

"Gomenne, sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut,"

Sasuke? Ia masih berada didalam kereta, tepat di pintu masuk. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti_. Apa maksudnya ini, Suke?_

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" salah seorang dari kami bertanya, entah siapa karena aku tak melepas pandangaku dari Sasuke. Mungkin Ino, atau Ten Ten.

"Tak apa, hanya saja ada tugas yang harus segera dikerjakan."

Tak mungkin, bahkan tugas terakhirmu sudah kau selesaikan dua hari yang lalu. Aku masih menatapnya ingin tahu, pandangan kami bertemu, dan Kamisama!

Dia tersenyum! Sasuke tersenyum, kearahku? Apa aku mulai rabun, kamisama? Pandangannya melembut. Tidak pernah aku melihat orang lain ditatap Suke seperti itu. dan sekarang, dia melakukannya untukku? Kepadaku?

DEG!

_Aku ingin bersama Sasuke!_

Ting!

Kereta berbunyi pertanda pintu akan segera ditutup.

_Aku ingin bersama Suke!_

_Ya, aku ingin bersama Suke!_

Aku berlari, aku berlari tanpa mengindahkan peringatan ataupun teriakan orang disekitar. Aku hanya ingin segera mencapai pintu itu, aku hanya ingin masuk kedalam kereta itu.

Pintu sudah akan menutup.

_Sedikit lagi, aku tak peduli dengan pintu itu, karena aku tahu-_

"Arrgghh!"

BUG!

Ngiiing…Greb!

Pintu menutup.

-_Sasuke pasti akan menangkapku. Seperti sekarang._

"Hosh…hosh…"

"Dobe!"

_Aku tak perduli napasku masih tak beraturan, tak perduli detak jantungku masih berlompatan. Tak perduli bahkan kalau ini akan terkesan memalukan. Aku hanya ingin berada didekat Sasuke. Menggenggam tangannya, dan memeluknya seperti ini._

_Aku suka Suke!_

Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatapnya seakan bertanya,

_Ini benar kan, Suke? Yang seharusnya memang seperti ini kan? Kau tidak keberatan kan, Suke?_

Dan senyumnya menjawab segalanya.

Aku kembali membenamkan wajahku didada bidangnya. Mengeratkan pelukku disekitar pinggangnya. Tak kupedulikan lagi tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar.

_Kami aneh, memang. Terus kenapa? Nyatanya kami bahagia._

**OMAKE**

"Kita couple…kita couple…."

"Sasuke, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu,"

Kami duduk bersebelahan disisi tempat tidurku. Aku menyangga kepalaku, disebelahku sasuke tengah tersenyum sambil mengamati dua gantungan yang identik.

"Kau tahu, Naru? Kau tadi sangat manis, "

"Hm?"

"Ketika kau berkata 'buatku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup'"

"Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya,"

"Hn, aku tahu, terima kasih."

CUP~

"Hey!"

"Kenapa? Kau kekasihku sekarang,"

"Tapi jangan seenaknya seperti it- Hey!"

"We are couple now,"

"Juga bukan alasan kau boleh bertindak macam-mac- arrggh! Sasukeeee!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru!"

**OWARI**

Yang terakhir itu entah apa saya juga nggak ngerti.

Makasih udah baca, minna~

Review please!


End file.
